Tout ira bien
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Fem!John x Sherlock. OS Sherlock revient après deux ans et découvre un 221b Baker Street inhabité. Joan n'est plus là, elle est reparti mais Sherlock entend bien aller la chercher, où qu'elle soit.


_**Je vous présente mon premier OS sur le fandom de Sherlock Holmes de la BBC. J'espère ne pas trop avoir raté le caractère de notre sociopathe préféré mais il est dur a écrire .**_

* * *

La neige tombe sur les pavés. Peu à peu, la blancheur prend place et installe son règne sur la ville grise. L'on en oublierai presque la laideur qu'elle recouvre, qu'elle efface aux yeux du monde. La neige, blanche et immaculée dissimule la grisaille de Londres. Bientôt, tout sera blanc, tout sera pur. Ses yeux inexpressifs se lèvent au ciel. Il fixe un temps les flocons tombés, simple fait météorologique dont s'extasient les enfants et les imbéciles. Et ils sont nombreux, les imbéciles. Il n'a qu'a poser ses yeux sur le couple qui traverse la rue, en face de lui, un air niais sur le visage et s'esclaffant sans retenue. Il remonte le col de son trench. Il aime le toucher du tissu rigide contre sa peau. Et puis, ça lui donne un air cool. L'homme baisse ses yeux vers sa montre. 20 heures. Si elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, et il sait qu'elle n'aime pas changer ses habitudes, elle arrivera dans une demi heure.

Il prend sa clé et ouvre lentement, presque solennellement, la porte. Elle grince et il grimace légèrement, il devra demander à sa logeuse de la huiler. Il n'aime pas les portes qui grincent. Il monte les marches deux à deux et se retrouve devant son ancien appartement. Il regarde quelques secondes le numéro 221b avant d'ouvrir. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi sentimental. Regarder ainsi une simple porte ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Les odeurs de renfermé et de poussière le surprennent. Un regard circulaire lui apprend que rien n'a changé de place ; son crâne est toujours posé sur la cheminée, l'étui de son violon soigneusement posé sur la table basse et l'expérience qu'il menait avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive attend patiemment sur la table de la cuisine. Il fait quelques pas dans l'appartement, toujours dérangé par l'odeur particulière qu'ont les appartements inhabités. Toute ses affaires sont là, il remarque qu'il manque deux livres de criminologie sur ses étagères pleines à craquer mais ne s'en formalise pas. Joan a du les prendre et les lire dans sa chambre. Une chose le tourmente, c'est cette odeur. Et la poussière. Jamais Joan n'aurai habité dans une maison aussi poussiéreuse, elle l'ancienne militaire. Elle aimait que tout soit propre, net, rangé.

La pièce est plongée dans la semi obscurité, seule la lumière du lampadaire de la rue éclaire les objets autour de lui. Il pince les lèvres en cherchant des yeux un signe qui témoignerai de la présence de Joan dans l'appartement. Rien. Avec de grandes enjambées il va dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Les globes oculaires sont toujours là mais aucune trace de nourriture. L'homme regarde sa montre. Encore douze minutes. Il sait déjà qu'elle ne viendra pas mais décide de rester. Apres tout, il est ici chez lui, lui aussi. Son frère a continué de payer le loyer. Il prend son crâne dans une main et va s'asseoir sur le canapé en marchant sur la table basse. L'homme s'affale dessus et lance un regard au crâne ;

" - Eh Voila, je passe deux ans à démanteler le réseau de Moriarty pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Joan, Mrs Hudson et Graham. Et elle, elle n'est même pas là pour voir mon retour triomphant... Je m'ennuie déjà ! Je dois contacter Lestrade, je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se casser les dents sur une enquête trop dur pour son petit cerveau."

Il regarde intensément les orbites vides qui le fixent de leur regard mort puis soupire. Son crâne ne lui sert plus autant qu'avant, il ne l'écoute plus aussi bien. Lui, il s'est habitué à parler à Joan. Une interlocutrice vivante, avec de vrais yeux et qui pouvait lui répondre. Il lance un regard à la pièce poussiéreuse et sans vie qu'est le salon de son appartement puis, d'un geste brusque et énervé, il empoigne son téléphone. Rapidement il cherche dans ses contacts, en sélectionne un,tape un message les yeux rivés sur l'écran rétroéclairé ;

_**A ; Mycroft Holmes**_

_**Où est-elle ?**_

_**\- 22h28**_

_De ; Mycroft Holmes_

_Qui ça ?_

_\- 22h30_

_**A ; Mycroft Holmes**_

_**MYCROFT !**_

**_\- 22h31_**

**_A ; Mycroft Holmes_**

**_MYCROFT !_**

**_\- 22h33_**

_De ; Mycroft Holmes_

_Elle est en Afghanistan._

_-22h35_

_**A ;**_**_Mycroft Holmes_**

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**_-22h36_**

_De ; Mycroft Holmes_

_Déduis._

_-22h36._

L'ancien détective grince des dents. L'Afghanistan. D'un bond, il se lève et va dans la chambre de Joan. Deux boites de médicaments sur la table de chevet. Vides. Plusieurs emballages de chocolats dans la poubelle. Une. Deux. Trois bouteilles de gin par terre ainsi que des kleenex. Beaucoup de kleenex. Une nouvelle photo sur le mur. Il s'en approche et regarde le visage de Joan attentivement. Teint pâle, les yeux cernés, regard absent bien que braqué sur l'objectif et sourire factice. _Cause(s) possible(s) ; stress, dépression. _

_Hypothèse n1 ; Joan a subit les effets de son addiction à l'adrénaline et est reparti au front pour ressentir a nouveau ses effets. Comme une droguée._

_Hypothèse n2 ; Joan a perdu une personne qui lui était chère, a fait une dépression et est reparti au front en dernier recourt. _

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et passe en revue les personnes suffisamment proches de Joan pour provoquer une telle douleur. Harriet, ses parents, peut être Graham Lestrade… Autant qu'il le sache aucun d'eux n'étaient mort. Il écarquille les yeux et ses lèvres fines forment un O de stupéfaction. Lui. Lui était mort, du moins aux yeux de Joan. Et du reste du monde. Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Réfléchit. Ne comprend pas. Pour la toute première fois. Ce n'est pas rationnel, c'est illogique. Joan a fait la guerre, elle a vu ses compagnons mourir au combat, des blessures de guerre immondes, elle a frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises avant de retourner à Londres, alors pourquoi son décès l'aurait tant affecté ? Sherlock ne comprend pas. Il s'énerve. Il enrage. Il a passé deux ans de sa vie à détruire le réseau du criminel consultant et elle, elle est retournée au front ? Alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Le détective donne un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte et sort son pistolet de la poche intérieur de son trench. Il ouvre la fenêtre et tire deux coups de feu vers le ciel. Deux comme les années qu'il a passé loin de Londres, deux comme les années qu'il a passé avec Joan, deux comme les boites d'antidépresseurs sur le lit de la militaire. Il range l'arme brûlante dans sa veste et s'allonge sur le canapé. Lestrade va arriver. Sherlock ferme les yeux et se plonge dans son palais mental. Il veut comprendre. Comprendre Joan.

* * *

\- Vous êtes malade, vous m'entendez ?! Ma-la-de ! On a pas idée de se faire passer pour mort tout ce temps et de se ramener comme une fleur tirer des putains de coup de feu en plein Londres !

\- Et vous, vous êtes stupide.

Sherlock regarde Lestrade droit dans les yeux. Il sait que dans trois secondes le lieutenant va détourner le regard. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre ? Sherlock ne laisse aucune trace de surprise se peindre sur ses traits mais il regarde l'homme plus attentivement. Il ne porte plus son alliance et la marque blanchâtre qu'elle avait formé sur son annulaire commence à disparaître. Divorcé donc, depuis plus de six mois. Sans doute un an. Chemise boutonné jusqu'en haut, il n'y a pas de femmes de Scotland Yard qui lui plaisent. Cheveux plus clair que la dernière fois qu'il ne l'a vu ; stress assez conséquent.

\- Sherlock ! Vous rendez vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Vous auriez du voir Joan ! Elle était dévastée par votre mort ! J'ai du la ramasser à la petite cueillere la pauvre ! Sans compter qu'elle a eut l'idée stupide de retourner se battre ! Dans le genre des idée à la con vous êtes pas mal tout les deux !

\- Pourquoi est elle reparti au front ?

\- …Sérieusement ? Et vous vous vantez d'être un génie ?! Vous ne vous y connaissez vraiment pas en femme. Ni en homme d'ailleurs. Ni en rien. Vous êtes vraiment aveugle.

Sherlock émet un claquement de langue agacé. Il veut juste que Lestrade réponde a sa question, pas qu'il parte dans un monologue sur sa capacité à comprendre les interactions sociales. Pendant que le lieutenant parle il fixe un point derrière lui. Son ami le crâne le nargue de ses yeux morts. Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Le crane sait pourquoi Joan est parti, il était la avec elle. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ! Il n'avait pas assez de données, ou bien il ne savait pas comment les lires et les connecté. Après tout, les sentiments n'étaient pas son domaine de prédilection. Il pince les lèvres. Pendant qu'il reste ici Joan risque sa vie dans le désert afghan. Joan qui a toujours été la pur le protéger. Quand il était avec le chauffeur de taxi, elle n'avait pas hésité a tiré sur le tueur pour le sauver alors qu'ils se connaissaient a peine. Dans la piscine, elle s'était jetée sur lui afin de lui évité d'être soufflé par l'explosion de la bombe. En y repensant, Joan s'était placé entre la bombe et lui. Elle avait eut le reflexe de faire barrage avec son corps afin de le protéger. Le crâne le regarde fixement et Sherlock comprend qu'il est sur la bonne voie pour enfin savoir.

\- Qui protégeriez vous au péril de votre vie ?

\- Pardon ?

Lestrade le regarde, plus surprit par la teneur de la question que vexé de s'être fait couper dans sa tirade sur l'amitié et la confiance.

\- La personne que j'aime, j'imagine.

Alors Sherlock comprend. Il avait toutes les données. Le crâne qui le regarde a comprit également. Le détective s'autorise un sourire de satisfaction. Il doit la voir. Maintenant.

* * *

L'air du désert l'étouffe. Le sable brûlant lui pique les yeux et sa vue se brouille. Elle essuie la sueur de son front d'un revers de manche et inspire l'air vicié par l'odeur de transpiration des soldats. Sa tête tourne mais elle garde ses jambes bien planté dans le sol et regarde au loin. Le foulard autour de sa tête se défait un peu et le métal autrefois glacé de son arme lui brûle les mains. Elle met un mouchoir devant sa bouche pour ne pas respirer des grains de sable et reste allongé au sol. Elle met son œil dans le viseur et cherche attentivement l'ombre d'un ennemi. Personne. Elle attend une vingtaine de minutes sous le soleil de plomb avant de reculer en rampant et de se relever, une fois hors de portée. Joan essuie la sueur avec son mouchoir et attend d'être rejointe par ses camarades. Les autres soldats reculent à leur tour et l'un d'eux lui tape l'épaule :

\- T'avais tord, doc' ! y a personne dans ce coin la.

\- Il semblerai… répond t-elle, peu convaincu.

\- Allez, t'vexe pas doc' !

Il lui adresse un large sourire de dents blanches auxquels elle répond un peu. Joan n'est pas très démonstrative. Il faut dire que dans ce milieu d'hommes, elle a eu du mal à se faire respecter. A force de supporter les sous entendus vaseux au sujet de son passage en grade « trop rapide pour être du au mérite » elle s'était formé une carapace, puis elle avait gagné leur respect lorsqu'elle les avait sorti d'une embuscade. Elle n'en avait tiré aucun mérite, elle s'était contenter d'observer comme son colocataire lui avait apprit à faire. Elle savait qu'elle était bien loin de son niveau mais elle avait tout de même développé un sens des déductions supérieur à la moyenne. Aussi, n'était elle pas rassurée a ce moment même. Elle était convaincue que leurs ennemis étaient là, embusqués. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis commence à marcher vers leur base. Elle a dut se tromper.

**_Clic_**.

Joan sursaute et a juste le temps de crier un « a couvert » que la grenade explose. Elle est expulsée par le souffle brûlant, ses pieds glissent sur une pierre et elle dévale la colline. Sa tête heurte une pierre et elle sent le liquide chaud et poisseux couler dans ses cheveux courts. Elle devine la blessure sur son crane, pleine de gravier et de sable et ses dents serrent de toute leurs force son mouchoir pour ne pas hurler. La douleur se propage de sa tête à ses membres. Engourdie, elle tente de se lever. Elle entend des explosions et des tirs sur la colline au dessus d'elle. Joan doit se lever. Elle doit les rejoindre et se battre. Elle refuse de mourir ainsi, a cause d'une pitoyable pierre. Elle a survécut a trop de choses pour mourir maintenant. Elle voulait aller une dernière fois sur la tombe de Sherlock lors d'une de ses permissions, elle voulait l'insulter et le pleurer encore une fois, elle voulait voir Lestrade et lui dire que tout aller bien autour d'un café trop chaud et se brûler la langue, elle voulait un miracle et que le détective arrive et lui dise encore une fois qu'elle était stupide. Sa vue se brouille et des points blancs obstruent sa vue. Elle sait que c'est mauvais. Elle sait qu'elle perd beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Elle essaye de résister à la fatigue qui commence à engourdir ses membres et qui lui donne l'impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton. Elle essaye de bouger et de continuer à sentir le soleil brûlant de l'Afghanistan, les pierres qui meurtrissent son dos et le sable qui irrite sa peau mais toutes ses sensations s'amoindrissent peu à peu. Elle sent les larmes coulées sur ses joues et pense un instant qu'elle doit avoir l'air pathétique puis elle s'abandonne. Ses yeux se ferment et sa main cherche frénétiquement la chaîne à son cou. Elle sent, à demi consciente, les contours de la clé autour de son cou et ferme compulsivement ses doigts dessus. Joan se laisse emporter. Elle a froid, mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle va revoir Sherlock de l'autre coté. Et tout ira bien.

* * *

Sherlock regarde Joan et peine à croire que c'est elle, ce corps allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle est reliée à plusieurs machines dont il doute de la nécessité. Il regarde le visage de la militaire, et note toute les différences entre cette Joan et _sa_ Joan, celle de Londres. Son teint n'est plus pâle comme sur la photo mais bronzé par le soleil, elle a toujours des cernes sous ses yeux fermés, ses cheveux blonds sont coupés très courts et piquent dans tout les sens. Étrangement, Sherlock la trouve belle. Il s'assoit sur la chaise en plastique prés du lit et la regarde. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la trouve belle, en y réfléchissant, mais il avait toujours considéré cela comme secondaire ; après tout il est marié à son travail. A Londres, il lui avait immédiatement annoncé qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les relations et cela avait semblé lui convenir. Sherlock regarde la blessée. Elle a faillit mourir. Un léger frémissement de sa paupière lui apprend qu'elle va bientôt s'éveillé et une étrange boule leste son estomac. Elle va lui en vouloir. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrent lentement et clignent plusieurs fois avant d' s'habitué a la lumière vive de la chambre. Les pupilles se tournent vers lui et ne bouge pas. Joan a l'air sereine et un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres gercées ;

\- Sherlock…

Sa voix est éraillée et rauque, sa gorge sèche la brûle tandis qu'elle prononce son prénom. Alors c'est comme ça le paradis ? Ça sent l'éther et c'est blanc ? Elle ne l'imaginer pas ainsi mais elle s'en fout. Sherlock est là et la regarde avec ses yeux si troublants. Elle sourit faiblement. Sherlock est là, tout ira bien maintenant. Joan le regarde, puis elle remarque les perfusions ses bras et un horrible doute la saisit. Elle interroge le détective du regard et ce dernier semble hésitant. Sherlock ne semble jamais hésitant. Ses sourcils blonds se froncent et elle répète :

\- Sherlock.

Il soupire et commence à parler :

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu surmonterais ma mort. Je savais que tu serais triste, cependant ton passé militaire et ta force tranquille m'avaient fait déduire que tu continuerais à vivre normalement après cela. Ce raisonnement aurait été absolument parfait s'il ne m'avait manqué une donnée. – il tend la main pour empêcher Joan de parler- Laisse moi finir. Tu t'énerveras plus tard. Donc il me manquer une donnée. Je n'avais pas prit en compte tes sentiments a mon égard, ou du moins j'avais consciemment ignoré ces derniers. – il jette un coup d'œil à la machine comptant les battements de cœur de Joan et retient une grimace inquiète en les voyant accélérer – Tu t'es mise en danger pour me sauver a de nombreuses reprises, comme dans la piscine. Je n'avais pas comprit ou alors pas voulu comprendre que tu m'aimais a ce moment là. Si je t'ai fais croire a ma mort c'était pour te sauver… Je te passe les détails, je ne suis pas sur que ton cerveau comprenne tout, surtout dans cet état, mais pendant ces deux ans j'ai démantelé le réseau de Moriarty afin qu'ils ne vous assassinent pas. Et par vous j'entends Mrs Hudson, Graham et toi.

Elle le fixe sans rien dire durant tout le long de la tirade puis pousse un profond soupire et regarde le plafond blanc ;

\- Pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

Sherlock perd son assurance et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il sent son cœur s'accéléré comme lorsqu'il est sur le point de résoudre une enquête particulièrement difficile. Il est troublé par ce qu'il ressent et bafouille ;

\- Parce que je…ressens de l'affection pour toi.

\- Quel genre d'affection ?

\- Oh Joan, réfléchit un peu ! Je viens de passer deux ans a parcourir le monde seul dans le seul but d'assurer ta sécurité, je suis venue te chercher en Afghanistan et je me suis précipité a l'hôpital quand j'ai su que tu y été entre la vie et la mort, j'ai été dans _une salle d'attente_ !

Il prononce les derniers mots avec une voix plus aiguës et pleine de dégoût. Joan pouffe un peu. Elle avait presque oublié a quel point il était…spécial. Elle le regarde dans les yeux en souriant et murmure ;

\- Si tu es toujours là a mon réveil, je ne te frapperai pas trop fort a ma sorti de l'hôpital.

Le détective grimace en appréhendant la douleur à venir puis acquiesce. La militaire ferme les yeux et tend la main vers Sherlock. Il hésite avant de se saisir la main tendu et de resserrer ses longs doigts dessus. Il sourit un peu et regarde la clé qu'elle porte en pendentif. La clé du 221b Baker Street. Le détective serre la main chaude de la femme et murmure :

\- On va retourner chez nous. Et tout ira bien... Je t'aime.

Joan dors paisiblement. Oui, tout ira bien. Sherlock est là.

* * *

_**ça vous a plus ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? ^-^**_


End file.
